Oh My Josh
by Elle Riyuu
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kata orang Jisoo itu cinta Jeonghan. Kata orang juga Seungcheol itu cinta Jeonghan. Jeonghan cinta mereka kok. Tapi benar-benar lebih cinta kalau mereka jadi bersama. / "Aku cinta Jeonghan, Cheol-ah!" -Jisoo. Tapi Seungcheol malah tertawa. Pairing! Cheolsoo Slight! Verkwan, Seoksoon, Yaoi, DLDR!
Title : Oh My Josh

Author : TaTianTae

Cast : / Seungcheol, Joshua / Jisoo

Pairing : Cheolsoo / Coupshua

Support cast : Verkwan, Seoksoon, Jeonghan.

Genre : Romance, idol-life, Yaoi

Rate : T

Lenght : Oneshot?

Kata orang Jisoo itu cinta Jeonghan. Kata orang juga Seungcheol itu cinta Jeonghan. Jeonghan cinta mereka kok. Tapi benar-benar lebih cinta kalau mereka jadi bersama. / "Aku cinta Jeonghan, Cheol-ah!" -Jisoo. Tapi Seungcheol malah tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Ini tengah malam, kan? Jeonghan tidak bodoh untuk tahu ini sudah malam. Tapi yang buat ia kelihatan bodoh adalah marah-marah pada _tab_ putih Hansol. Seungkwan awalnya berpikir kalau _hyung_ yang itu mungkin masuk dalam barisan sedikit normal-bersama Minghao, Dino, Jihoon, dan Hansol-. Tapi, sepertinya malah lebih sakit daripada dirinya, Soonyoung, dan Seokmin yang notabene-nya lahir tanpa pikiran waras. Seungkwan intip-intip sedikit dari duduknya, sepertinya _hyung_ yang itu sedang buka twitter. Ia tak bisa leluasa, jadi hanya bisa bilang 'sepertinya'. Habisnya kursi ini pakai sabuk pengaman dari kulit manusia yang melingkar di pinggangnya –itu tangan Hansol, jangan pikir macam-macam-.  
"JiHan?! SeungHan?! JiCheol?! Apa itu?!" Itu Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba teriak. Seungkwan bisa rasa Hansol sedikit terlonjak. Seungkwan jadi benar-benar yakin kalau _hyung_ itu perlu dibawa ke psikiater, bahkan kalau perlu ke negara tempat Hansol lahir dan ditangani oleh psikiater terbaik.

"Argh! _Hyung_! Apa yang membuatmu tidak fokus?!" Kali ini si mata jarum jam yang berteriak. Seungkwan jadi rasa Hansol kembali terlonjak, kali ini bersamaan dengan _smart phone_ milik Hansol yang nyaris jatuh. Untung Seungkwan sempat menangkapnya dari atas pangkuan Hansol. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia harus temani Hansol beli _smart phone_ baru. _Smart phone_ Hansol itu tidak mahal-mahal amat kok, mereka itu masih _rookie_ dan belum banyak pegang uang. Jadi daripada beli _smart phone_ baru, lebih baik beli puluhan kotak Zzambong Ramen dan makan 58 bungkus setiap hari bersama 13 member.

Suara musik di ruangan itu langsung berhenti setelah Jisoo duduk dengan tangan yang mengisyaratkan tanda berhenti. Jisoo sudah ganti baju setelah tadi syuting _live_ V app dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang. Lebih tepatnya setelah makan ayam kiriman dari staff acara 'itu'.

" _Hyung_! Kau kaku sekali. Sungguh! Meliuk begitu saja kau sulit, _hyung_. Tidak perlu jadi karet kalau sulit, jadi karet ban kendaraan pun tidak apa-apa, _hyung_! Tapi jangan jadi kawat yang susah sekali lenturnya!" Itu Soonyoung lagi, si sipit yang pernah menari ' tarik _tissue'._

Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya yang tadi ia tutup dengan topi merah jambu. Soonyoung terlihat berlebihan, memang. Tapi serius, Jisoo itu bisa menari kok. Jisoo itu bisa jalan dengan tangan di lantai dan kaki di udara, cukup hebat untuk seorang yang lebih akrab dengan gitar daripada dunia meliukkan badan. Sekarang Jisoo itu sedang aneh. Yah, biasanya sih memang aneh tapi dengan kata 'agak' –tolong jangan ingat Jisoo yang pernah meniup botol dengan hidungnya-.

"Aku lelah, Soon. Tolonglah.. " Jisoo berucap lemah lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang di tengah tempat latihan sambil menekuk lututnya dan membenam wajahnya.

Soonyoung diam, memang wajar Jisoo lelah, baju mereka sudah basah sekali. Sebenarnya latihan menari sudah selesai dari tadi, meski mereka hanya berlatih dengan 12 orang. Jihoon di studio-nya, masih pakai kaos hitam, topi hitam, dan jaket yang dibilang _couple_ dengan Seungcheol. Masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sampai _deadline_.

Soonyoung akhirnya hanya mendekati Jisoo dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sebentar lalu pergi. Mungkin mau cari kuda yang lepas dari kandangnya –maksud Soonyoung bukan kuda yang dulu pernah berfoto denganya saat kecil-.

Seokmin masuk dan Soonyoung terlihat senang sekali. Si mata jarum jam itu langsung menerjang dan memeluk kekasih kudanya yang tambah tampan itu.

"Dari mana? Rindu kamu, tahu?" Soonyoung terlihat manja sekarang.

"Habis menuntaskan panggilan alam..." Seokmin senyum lebar, lebar sekali sampai terlihat cerah seperti matahari.

"Oh... Untung setelah selesai _live_ ya? Kalau tidak..." Seungkwan nyengir jahil, menjijikkan sekali bagi Seokmin.

"Yup, bisa-bisa seperti saat itu.. Hihi.. " Soonyoung ikut-ikutan lalu nyengir sampai gigi depannya terlihat semua dan mata benar-benar segaris –tahu kan Soonyoung yang nyengir sampai terlihat benar-benar imut?-.

"Ayolah.. Jangan diingat, itu bahkan kejadian sebelum kita debut.." Seokmin jengah juga kalau pacarnya ikut jahil bersama sahabat lawaknya itu.

Hansol nyengir sendiri mendengar itu. Ia jadi ingat insiden toilet yang pernah terjadi di acara Andromeda setahun lalu sukses membuat perutnya benar-benar sakit karena harus tertawa sampai mau muntah. Lucu saja mengingat Seokmin yang minta izin pada pacarnya untuk ke toilet saat itu.

"Sumpah! Demi kolor _pink_ bergambar _unicorn_ dari film Barbie and The Secret Door milik Seokmin! Itu lucu sekali!" Seungkwan mengoceh lagi, tapi sekarang ditambah dengan bahasa Inggris _low_ _quality_ -nya –itu kata Hansol-.

"Kau pakai kolor _pink_ , Seok?" Itu Soonyoung yang melihat Seokmin yang gugup.

Seokmin cuma diam, tapi sambil tarik celana. Setelahnya Soonyoung menganga karena tak percaya, lalu pelan-pelan mengangkat tangan untuk menutup mulutnya –terlihat seperti adegan _slow motion_ -. Mulut Soonyoung itu sebenarnya kecil jadi tak usah ditutup pun akan masih terlihat imut.

"Mau lihat!" Soonyoung teriak keras, membuat Jeonghan yang masih memainkan _tab_ Hansol menoleh lalu mengendik tak perduli. Sekarang pemandangan yang bisa dilihat adalah bintang yang tengah kejar-kejaran dengan kuda.

"Kau tahu _barbie_ , Boo?" Suara Hansol membuat Seungkwan menoleh, meski masih tidak bisa melihat wajah Hansol dengan jelas. Habisnya rasanya geli saat Hansol bicara sambil membenamkan wajah di punggungnya.

"Eo. Hitung-hitung buat strategi dekati calon ipar."

Hansol nyengir lagi dengan kepala yang masih di punggung Seungkwan. Tapi kali ini cengirannya lebih tampan. Habis Seungkwan kelihatan sekali ingin menikah dengannya cepat-cepat.

Seungcheol datang dari studio tempat Jihoon masih bekerja. Masih pakai kaos putih tapi tidak dengan jaket. Matanya bergerak-gerak melihat tempat latihan. Ini sepi, tapi benar-benar berisik karena Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang masih kejar-kejaran sambil sesekali berteriak. Ayolah, tahu kan suara tinggi Seokmin yang membahana itu? Mereka benar-benar berisik seperti suara segerombol kera. Tapi kali ini Seungcheol lihat Seokmin masih dalam zona tampan, matanya tidak terlihat hendak keluar seperti di One Fine Day.

Mata Seungcheol bergerak-gerak lagi. Setelah itu bibirnya tersenyum tipis, manis sekali. Ia lihat seseorang duduk sendiri sambil membenamkan wajahnya di lutut yang terlipat. Jika dilihat lagi orang itu berkeringat, basah sekali. Seungcheol berjalan dengan hati-hati, tidak mau mengganggu. Ia duduk pelan-pelan sampai tidak terdengar. Ia khawatir sekaligus kasihan melihat keadaan orang disebelahnya sekarang. Benar-benar satu-satunya yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup, tidak ada semangatnya.

"Jis, kau tertidur?" Seungcheol coba tanya pelan-pelan.

Jisoo dengar, kaget malah. Tapi ia cuma diam lalu menggeser tubuhya menjauh. Seungcheol ikut diam, ia rasa Jisoo aneh. Aneh yang buat sesak.

"Jis? Kenapa?" Seungcheol menyentuh bahu Jisoo. Serius, baju Jisoo benar-benar terasa lembab.

Jisoo masih diam, tapi tangannya bergerak sedikit hanya untuk menepis tangan Seungcheol di bahunya. Seungcheol diam lagi, ia tidak buat salah kan? Seungcheol benar-benar tidak tahu Jisoo ini sebenarnya kenapa, Jisoo aneh dan itu membuat Seungcheol pening. Seungcheol sedikit menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Jika di komentar V app tadi ada yang bilang Seungcheol imut, mungkin sekarang bisa terkejut melihat wajah frustasinya. –ingat wajah frustasi Seungcheol di Seventeen Project?-.

"Jis.. Setidaknya kalau tidak mau menjawab, angkat wajahmu." Seungcheol itu sedang meminta, bukan menyuruh dengan halus. Serius, ia tadi keluar sebenarnya karena rindu pada Jisoo.

Seungcheol bisa ingat saat ia harus tahan diri saat _live_ V app tadi. Ia terpaksa bersama Jisoo sebentar saja, ia leader jadi ya harus benar-benar jadi leader. Seungcheol bisa lihat bagaimana Jisoo menggeleng dan semakin memendam wajahnya. Seungcheol menghela napas, ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa Jisoo seperti ini.

Seungcheol menggeser pantatnya mendekati Jisoo lagi. Pelan-pelan tangannya terangkat, tangan kanan di bahu kiri Jisoo dan tangan kiri di atas siku kanan Jisoo yang ada di atas kaki kanan si manis dari Amerika itu. Seungcheol memutar tubuh Jisoo menjadi menghadapnya. Serius, berat badan Jisoo turun lagi? Jisoo lebih ringan dari terakhir kali ia mengangkat tubuh itu. Jisoo terlalu keras menari, mungkin.

"Jis.." Seungcheol mencoba memanggil saja, siapa tahu Jisoo mengangkat wajahnya.

Suasana sudah sunyi, Seungcheol rasanya harus berterima kasih dengan Jeonghan yang berhasil menyeret bocah-bocah itu keluar.

"Jis, cerita padaku kalau ada masalah." Seungcheol mengelus pucuk kepala Jisoo yang tadi tertutup topi putih, itu satu-satunya bagian kepala Jisoo yang masih bisa disentuhnya.

Jisoo diam lagi dan Seungcheol menghela napas lagi, sudah tidak peduli mitos yang bilang semakin banyak menghela napas semakin banyak keberuntungan yang menghilang.

"Hey! Jis!" Seungcheol mencoba lagi masih dengan lembut, sangat lembut malah.

Jisoo memutar tubuhnya lagi, kembali lagi pada posisi semula. Benar-benar, Seungcheol semakin bingung.

"Pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah." Suara Jisoo benar-benar pelan, padahal Seungcheol yakin Jisoo makan tadi. Tadi ia sudah lihat sendiri kok. Ya, soalnya ia langsung mendekati Jisoo saat kamera sudah dimatikan.

Tapi Seungcheol lebih bingung dengan cara Jisoo berbicara. Biasanya Jisoo akan tambahkan 'Cheol' di bagian depan, belakang atau mana saja lah kalau sedang berbicara padanya.

"Jis, kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa pulang." Lagi kan? Jisoo tidak pakai 'Cheol'.

"Apa Soonyoung melatihmu terlalu keras?" Seungcheol coba-coba menyentuh bahu Jisoo lagi. Tapi benar-benar lebih baik, soalnya tidak ada penolakkan.

Jisoo geleng-geleng lagi. Masalahnya Soonyoung yang melatih dengan cukup keras itu siapa yang tidak tahu. Tentu bukan itu, tapi Seungcheol memang tidak peka.

"Jis-"

"Kau bisa pulang! Aku sudah bicara kan?!" Jisoo tiba-tiba berteriak dan memotong perkataan Seungcheol sebelum pria itu benar-benar selesai.

Seungcheol diam, dia kaget. Bukan karena teriakan Jisoo, tapi karena wajah Jisoo yang terlihat merah dan marah. Matanya juga merah, dan ada bekas air mata di pipinya. Seungcheol jadi ingat bagaimana Jisoo bilang bahwa ia tidak suka menangis. Kata Jisoo pipi yang dilewati air matanya akan terasa lengket, kelopak matanya berat, dan bulu matanya terasa lembab.

"Jis, kau menangis?" Seungcheol menyentuh pipi Jisoo, menghapus bekas air mata yang terlihat sedikit mengering. Soalnya kalau dibiarkan, Jisoo akan benar-benar merasa lengket di pipi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jisoo menepis tangan Seungcheol. Dan perlu diingat, itu masih tanpa 'Cheol'.

"Tapi-"

"Pulanglah. Dan pakai jaket itu, kau dan Jihoon tampak bagus pakai yang seperti itu." Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seungcheol tersenyum, sudah tahu kenapa Jisoo begini. Perlu diketahui, Jisoo itu kekanakkan terkadang.

"Kau cemburu dengan Jihoon? Hm?" Seungcheol sekarang bisa lihat dari cermin kalau wajah Jisoo memerah. Berarti tebakannya benar, kan?

Seungcheol meringsut mendekat lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jisoo. Kata Jeonghan bahu Jisoo itu sempit karena Jisoo kurus, tidak ada nyamannya sama sekali –Jeonghan juga pernah coba saat di Seventeen TV-. Tapi bagi Seungcheol bahu Jisoo itu yang terbaik buat ia bersandar.

"Bicara mu, Cheol. Astaga.." Sekarang pakai 'Cheol', berarti memang itu masalahnya.

"Astaga apa?" Seungcheol mengulum senyum. Seungcheol jadi bisa lihat Jisoo yang balik menatapnya dari pantulah kaca. Meski itu tatapan kesal.

"Astaga percaya dirinya." Jisoo malas jawab sebenarnya, soalnya ia memang cemburu.

"Tapi begini-begini tetap cinta kan?" Seungcheol tersenyum –sama persis saat seperti Live tadi-.

"Aku cinta Jeonghan, Cheol-ah!"

Tapi Seungcheol malah tertawa. Ia juga cinta Jeonghan kok, mereka itu sudah seperti saudara.

"Cinta Jeonghan, tapi malah jadi pacarku." Dan Seungcheol terkekeh saat lihat wajah Jisoo yang memerah dan jengkel.

"Habisnya kau genit." Jisoo memajukan bibirnya, imut sekali. Seungcheol gemas sendiri rasanya, soalnya ia jarang lihat Jisoo seperti itu. Jisoo terlalu banyak tersenyum.

"Genit-genit begini, aku pacarmu." Seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya ingin menikmati wajah Jisoo lewat cermin lebih jelas.

"Aku benci kamu, Cheol!" Serius, muka Jisoo jadi semakin merah.

"Aku juga cinta kamu." Seungcheol nyengir lebar.

"Mati saja kau!" Jisoo jengkel sekali sekarang.

"Apapun untukmu, sayang."

"Astaga.. Aku tidak serius, Cheol." Jisoo cepat-cepat menatap Seungcheol. Pacarnya ini kenapa? Apakah berubah idiot?

"Aku tahu. Karena Jisoo cinta Seungcheol. Jisoo tidak bisa tanpa Seungcheol, kan?" Senyum Seungcheol tampak teduh. Jujur, terlihat banyak sekali cinta yang ada di mata indahnya.

Jisoo jadi diam lagi, cuma bisa angguk-angguk lalu menunduk lagi. Mukanya merah, merah sekali seperti warna saus buatan Kim Mingyu.

"Aku cuma cinta kamu, Jis." Suara Seungcheol jadi lebih berat, Jisoo yakin seribu persen ia tak salah dengar. Dengar seperti itu Jisoo jadi tambah merah.

Seungcheol meraih dagu Jisoo dan menatap mata Jisoo intens. Perlahan ia mendekat dan meletakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jisoo. Dilumat sedikit, tapi tidak ada napsu. Seungcheol melepaskan ciumannya setelah merasa Jisoo kehabisan napas. Lalu matanya menatap Jisoo yang tampak meraup udara banyak-banyak.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau berciuman itu bernapas saja. Jangan ditahan. Lagipula kau itu anggota vocal unit, tapi napasmu sependek itu." Seungcheol sudah sering ingatkan Jisoo untuk bernapas saja kalau sedang berciuman. Tapi Jisoo selalu gugup, jadi selalu lupa.

"Itu berciuman! Bukan bernyanyi! Kau kira sama?!" Jisoo menatap Seungcheol kesal.

Seungcheol malah tersenyum lagi lalu meletakkan kepala Jisoo di dadanya, Jisoo benar-benar pas dalam dekapannya, walau sangat terasa tubuhnya yang sekarang lebih kurus. Jisoo juga tersenyum, ia merasa sangat nyaman dalam pelukan Seungcheol. Benar, Jisoo tidak mau munafik dan bilang kalau dipeluk Seungcheol tidak nyaman. Dada Seungcheol itu bidang, terasa pas untuk kepalanya bersandar. Bahu Seungcheol itu lebar, terasa benar-benar menenggelamkan kepalanya. Bisep Seungcheol itu kuat, terasa benar-benar memerangkap tubuhnya. Dan lagi suara detak jantung Seungcheol yang berpacu cepat sama sepertinya benar-benar musik termerdu yang pernah ia dengar.

Jisoo semakin cinta Seungcheol dan Seungcheol semakin cinta Jisoo.

Seseorang dengan hoodie putih tersenyum sangat lebar. Serius, ia harus tahan teriakan bahagia saat lihat Jisoo dan Seungcheol berciuman dan berpelukkan di dalam ruang latihan. Jeonghan juga sudah katakan pada Jihoon supaya jangan ke ruang latihan dulu, soalnya Jeonghan lihat tas jihoon masih di ruang latihan.

Jeonghan jadi ingat Soonyoung. Kalau dulu Soonyoung pernah bilang Mingyu dan Wonwoo terlihat bagus bersama. Sekarang Jeonghan akan bilang kalau Seungcheol dan Jisoo juga terlihat bagus kalau bersama.

.

.

FIN

.

Ini sebenarnya comeback setelah menghilang sejak 2013. And I forgot my last account. Hehe~

Sedikit lupa sebenarnya cara publish di sini, tapi ya dicoba belajar lagi. Kkk~

All couple(s) in this fanfic are my favourite. So, it's not wrong I made this fanfic, right?

Btw, aku selesaikan fanfic ini dalam satu malam. Soalnya sudah cinta sekali dengan 3 couple(s) ini. Apalagi gara-gara One Fine Day. Aww!

Untuk yang juga cinta CheolSoo, mari berkumpul!

Last..

Review? You reviewing and I writing... ^^


End file.
